Yo Journal
by LazerWulf
Summary: Companion to Dear Diary. !Read That First! Judai tells his journal about a certain girl he knows. Drabbleish JudaiAsuka. Continued in honor of Valentine's Day.
1. Tenjoin Asuka

A/N: A lot of people seem to have misunderstood the concept of a "OneShot". I don't know why... it's fairly simple. It means just what it sounds like it means: a complete story in One Shot, with no plans for any subsequent chapters.

Nevertheless, some people wanted me to continue. For those, I offer this companion fic to "Dear Diary".

--

Yo Journal,

I think I'm in love.

There's this girl, Asuka... Someone tried to trick me into going to the Obelisk Blue girls' dorm to try to get me expelled, but managed to entrap Sho instead. So I get this message saying that I have to the girls' dorm to "rescue" Sho, and I end up dueling Asuka to keep us BOTH from being expelled!

Man, the way that girl duels, it's no wonder she's the Queen of Obelisk Blue. She used "Doble Passe" to take a direct hit from Sparkman in order to attack me directly, and because of her Etoile Cyber's effect, she hit me for more points than I hit her! It was a really close duel, and if I hadn't drawn Monster Reborn, she might have won, too.

But it's not just the way she duels that makes me love her, it's who she is. She's not snobby like some of the other Obelisks (coughcoughMANJOUMEcoughcough), and she's not afraid of being seen with a "drop out boy" like me. She's kind, and sweet, and she cares for her friends. She stood up for me and Sho when it was found out that we had trespassed in the Forbidden Dorm.

Speaking of the Forbidden Dorm, her brother went missing a while back, along with a bunch of other students, and Asuka always leaves a rose outside the abandoned residence hall for him. I hope she finds him someday, and I wish there was something I could do to help. The only time I ever see her sad is when she's thinking of Fubuki, and I hate to see her that way.

I want to confess my feelings for her, but I think she has a thing for Kaiser. I see them by the lighthouse sometimes, and they seem really close. I don't want to do anything to hinder their relationship.

Besides, if Kaiser found out that I liked his girl, he'd want to duel me again, and I don't think I'm ready for that.

At least, not yet...

Ja ne,  
Judai


	2. The Ayanokouji Incident

A/N: If you haven't read the second chapter of Dear Diary, do that first before you continue. The same note for that chapter also applies to this one.

* * *

Yo Journal, 

What's a fiancée?

...Gotcha!

I'm not completely daft, you know. Who doesn't know what a fiancée is?

It all started in gym class when I accidentally almost hit Asuka with a tennis ball. Fortunately for Asuka, this guy, Ayanokouji Mitsuru, deflected my wild shot away from her. Unfortunately for Professor Chronos, the deflected shot hit him in the eye. Gave him a real shiner, too! And unfortunately for me, I got blamed for the whole incident. Chronos gave me extra tennis lessons as punishment, led by none other than Ayanokouji! Man, the dude is tough. He made me try to hit 50 tennis balls in a row, and he serves hard! I can easily see that he's got the same passion for tennis that I do for dueling. The problem started when he tried to turn his passions elsewhere.

Asuka showed up to the practice to give me some news on Manjoume, who, it seems, left Duel Academy just because he lost a few duels (he's kinda emo, if you know what I mean). Ayanokouji interrupted us, saying that I wasn't worthy of Asuka, and asked if I was her boyfriend! (Yeah, I wish...) I tried to explain the misunderstanding, but he challenged me to a duel with Asuka's hand in marriage as the prize.

Now, I had two problems. One, I didn't think Asuka was a prize to be dueled over, especially when the duel wasn't her idea. If I accepted the duel, Asuka would probably hate me for treating her that way. Two, I had never backed down from a duel in my life, and I wasn't about to start now. If I backed out, Ayanokouji probably would have claimed Asuka as his fiancée, and I could tell she didn't want that. I figured the latter problem was the bigger one, so I dueled Ayanokouji so that he'd give up his "claim" on Asuka. Besides, I heard that Ayanokouji was as skilled as Kaiser in dueling, and I wanted to see that for myself.

It was a tough duel. If it weren't for a couple of lucky breaks, I might have lost that one. Although, looking at Asuka, I could see she was pissed, so I did the only thing any rational male would do: I played dumb. "What's a fiancée?" I asked. She called me an idiot, but I could see she was relieved that she wouldn't have to marry me. I guess she doesn't share my feelings for her. All the same, I guess, though I wonder what would happen if I suddenly "figured out" what a fiancée really was...

Nah, I couldn't do that. Kaiser'd kill me!

Ja ne,  
Judai


End file.
